


Finding Nemo but Instead of Being Supportive the Dad Sucks

by PoboboProbably



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoboboProbably/pseuds/PoboboProbably
Summary: So this is basically just a vignette I wrote to illustrate the relationship my Inquisitor had with her father prior to the events of the game taking place. Putting it here mainly for the sake of having it somewhere. If I ever get inspired I might build more of a story around this.





	Finding Nemo but Instead of Being Supportive the Dad Sucks

Lera took another swig from the bottle and continued swinging her legs over the lip. If he wanted to speak with her, he'd have to go first.

 

"Lera?" he called up to her after a silent pause. "What are you doing on the roof of the chantry? Again?"

 

"What does it look like?" Lera answered, taking yet another drink.

 

"It looks like you're drinking. Aren't you worried you'll fall?"

 

"Not particularly. Are you?"

 

"A bit."

 

"That's surprising."

 

"Your mother asked me to find you."

 

"Did she now? I wasn't aware Lucy remembered she even has a daughter."

 

Her father sighed, hanging his head and shaking it. He then raised an impatient hand and asked, "mind if I join you up there?"

 

Lera chuckled to herself. "Not if you can manage it."

 

Bruford walked around the facade and began shambling up the side of the building. " _Maker_ ," he grunted, struggling to lift himself over the final ledge, "it's been ages since I've done this." He patted his hands clean of dirt and sat next to Lera, dangling his legs next to hers.

 

"I'm impressed," she admitted. "I didn't think you'd make it past the first window."

 

"Come on, I'm not that old," he said, extending a hand to ask for the bottle. After a few investigatory sips, he gulped down a rather large amount of the wine and handed the bottle back. "Now, what's this all about, hm? Not another fight about your studies, I hope."

 

"What do you care? This is already the longest conversation we've had in weeks," she bit, averting her eyes at the mention of her mother. They'd had another fight, though not one about her studies. This time, Lucy had herself convinced that Lera's rebellious streak was cause enough to have her sent to the cloister.

 

Her father sighed again. "You know, I was a lot like you when I was your age. I'd go out drinking, get myself into trouble, and upset my parents, just like you. I even climbed my share of chantries, including this one."

 

"That's... I can hardly imagine it." Lera almost felt herself beginning to respect her father.

 

"Neither can I," he laughed. "Do you know why that is?"

 

"Because one day you decided being a boring noble was better than living your life, I'm guessing. Am I wrong?"

 

"It's because I grew up, Lera," he said, a sudden firmness in his voice. "And it's time you do the same. I realize that you don't care much for the traditions of rank, but sooner or later you're going to have to get used to them. This is where you're headed, whether you like it or not. Make the best of it, will you?"

 

"There is no making the best of that life," she told him simply.

 

"So it would be better to outcast yourself? Make yourself the target of ridicule? Be smart about this, Lera. For all our sakes. Will you get down and come home with me?" he asked, offering his hand to help her down.

 

Lera crossed her arms and turned away from him. Even when he tried to care, he still valued his station above his daughter's happiness. His was not a hand worth taking.

 

"Suit yourself, then. I'll tell your mother I couldn't find you. Come home whenever you wish. But in the meantime, I do hope you'll reconsider this foolish game you're playing."

 

"Just go already," she begged him.

 

"Alright, I'll go. Good night, Lera."

 

She watched as he awkwardly lowered himself from the layered rooftop and shrank out of view along one of the streets she could see from her vantage point. Sighing away her frustration, she fell onto her back and stared up at the night sky.


End file.
